1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a universal flash memory card bank structure, and particularly to a flash memory card bank that offers memory cards with different types and sizes such as Multi Media Card, Smart Media Card, SD Card and Memory Stick Card to communicate with a read and write device such that the memory cards can be inserted into the single read and write device to enhance the effect thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of computer technologies, data storage and access has been the focus of all computer users. However, conventional memory cards (Multi Media Cards, Smart Media Cards, SD Cards, and Memory Stick Cards) have no improvement for long either in their structures or functions. It is urgent tasks to enhance the effect and reliability of flash memory cards.